A network such as the internet has been making remarkable progress. In recent years, various kinds of systems which utilize the network to provide information delivery service has been proposed. As such systems, for example, the following system is known, that is, a system for establishing homepages, which provides the contents such as music software and game software on the WWW (World Wide Web) of the internet, so that a user of a personal computer connected to the internet can access the homepages to select desired contents and download the selected contents to the personal computer of the user.
Further, in recent years, the broadcast operation is becoming more digitized, and a system providing the contents by utilizing the digital broadcast has been proposed.
However, Users who request the contents are not always in the same place, but are sometimes at home or moving on. Therefore, it is convenient for users if they can request the contents anywhere and anytime. Also, even when the users request to obtain the contents, there may be a case where they desire the contents to be delivered at their present location, or may be a case where they desire the contents to be delivered at another location.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above circumstances, and the object of it is to provide an information delivery system, a mobile communication terminal, and an information delivery method enabling the user to request the desired contents and to obtain the desired contents at the desired location without the limitation of the user's location and time.